The Bloody Chimera
by NightDragonFang
Summary: Uzumaki D. Naruto and Hyuga Hinata joined Monkey D. Luffy in his journey to become the Pirate King. Each armed with the powers of a Devil Fruit and Haki they will join the Straw Hats and take the world by storm. Strong!Naruto Haki!Naruto Swordman!Naruto NarutoXHarem A little OOC!Hinata.
1. Note

Hello guys,

I would like to tell you that english isn't my first I'm French so I would like to apologize in advance if my english isn't perfect and I know that it isn't.

The first chapter of my first novel in another language than french will come in the following days or next week.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of two new members

**Chapter I: Arrival of two new crew members**

In the middle of the ocean, in a small boat two figures can be first figure is a male with untamed spiky blonde hair and bright slited blue eyes that seems to be made of the sea was tall with a height of 6'5 and a lean yet muscular was wearing black combat boots, black pants with a red sash around his waist, a black skin-tight shirt revealing his 6 packs and a red trench by the right side of his sash was a katana in a red sheat with a black hilt and the guard being in the form of a whirlpool; and by the left side of his sash was a pistol.

The second figure is a female with midnight blue hair and pupil-less lavender eyes and was standing at a height of 5'9 with a figure that most women would kill is wearing a lavend top with a black obi around the abdomen which enhance her curves,a black short,black boots that goes all the way to the knees (her outfit in "The Last").Around her waist she wore a belt holding two pistols.

This two are Naruto D. Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, two rookies in the world of they have begun their journey only a few months ago and they both had already gained a quite high bounty for their firsts bounties.

 **Naruto D. Uzumaki "The Bloody Chimera"** -80,000,000 Berries

 **Hinata Hyuga "The White Eagle"** -60,000,000 Berries

If their bounties were already this high it was because they have destroyed a few Marine Bases and defeated several ranked Marines Officers.

Currently,they were heading towards Alabasta where the person who they wouldn't mind to have at their captain was seen heading towards,or so they were told.

"Hinata-chan ?"said Naruto while sharpening his katana thus revealing a blood red blade with a black wave-like design near the sharp edge of the blade.(Shusui but instead of being black and red it's red and black)

"Yes,Naruto-kun ?"replied Hinata while setting the boat in the direction indicated by the Log-Post.

"When will we be arriving at Alabasta ?"

"In a week time, Naruto-kun"answered Hinata.

"Okay"he said before sheating his katana and closing his eyes in order to take a nap.

 **A week later**

 **Alabasta**

The Straw Hats pirates were floating away from Alabasta and were beginning to relax after succeeding in escaping the Marine when Zoro,who was in the nest spotted a little boat heading their way with from what he could see two person on it.

"Hey guys,there is a boat coming our way !" he exclaimed, alerting his crewmates who were busy getting to know their newest member and foormer ennemy's right hand, Nico Robin, while climbing down the ladder leading to the nest.

Immediatly,the others tense readying themselves should a battle the boat arrived next to them, the two persons on it jump and land on the railing of on the bigger the Straw Hats saw the two persons, all spotted different expresssion at the sigth of Luffy and Zoro it was a serious expression for the fact that they could sense the power coming from them specially from the and Usopp were fearful and were trying to was absolutely awestruck by the beauty of the female one which is proved by his heart-shapped and Nami were blushing due to the guy appearance although Nami was blushing less than were broke from their thoughs when the male one decided to speak.

"Yo"he said smiling which made Robin blush a bit more "Are you the Straw Hats pirates lead by Monkey ?"he asked which made them tense...well most of them since their captain decided to answer before any of them could say somethng.

"Yes I'm Monkey and this is my crew."he said smiling a toothy smile which caused the others to discreetly or not to facepalm which made the female one to slightly giggle and the male to smile.

"I'm Uzumaki and this is my dear Hyuga would like to ask you something."

"Sure, what can we do for you ?"asked Luffy.

"We would like to join your crew"demanded Hinata in a soft voice.

"Of course you can all the more the merrier."he said laughing jovially t the end which earned him a punch on the head and a scolding about accepting strangers into the crew so easily from Nami.

All the while,Naruto and Hinata could only watch with a little concern for Luffy's health for Hinata and chuckling for Naruto.

Although both had the same though on being in such a crew.

" _Things will be interesting with them"_


End file.
